


Picnic special reloaded (3rd person POV)

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Third Person, This is the 3rd person POV version of a 2nd person POV I've already posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Hello there! This is basically my story "Picnic special" but written from a third person POV and giving the OC a name, for those of you who do not like reader inserts. Enjoy! ^-^
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Picnic special reloaded (3rd person POV)

It had been six months since Hinako and Sanji had become a couple and though they did manage to steal some time for themselves here and there, it was still difficult to enjoy some real quality time while living on a pirate ship with such a bunch of overactive people, as there seemed to always be something that kept the two of them apart.

When he wasn’t busy cooking to fill Luffy’s black hole of a stomach, Hinako were forced to fix whatever mess her captain and Usopp had done, or helping Chopper in preparing balms and meds, or giving a hand to Franky for his gadgets, or indulging Nami’s and Robin’s curiosity about what they called the ‘girlfriend life’. So, when the Thousand Sunny docked to spend a couple of days on a summer island, Sanji decided it would be a perfect chance to surprise his precious queen with something special.

Hinako was about to leave the ship, when she noticed him approaching with a mischievous smile on his lips. “Hinako-swan, do you have a moment?”, he asked. “For you? Always”, she smiled back and noticed that he was hiding something behind his back, “What do you have there?”. He showed her a picnic basket with a red and white blanket folded on top of it, “I thought that maybe we could have a picnic on the beach, just the two of us. I’ve made all your favorites”, he added and her heart melt. “Oh, Sanji…”, she stroked his cheek and kissed him deeply, “You’re amazing”.

“So it’s a yes?”. She chuckled, “It’s a yes”, she took his hand and the two of them landed and walked along the seashore until Hinako found a small secluded place surrounded by rocks, where nobody would come bother them. “Shall we stop here?”, she asked and Sanji nodded. “I’d say it’s perfect. Like you”, he gave her a quick kiss, then placed the blanket on the soft golden sand and she sat down side by side.

He opened the basket and took out a plate filled with her favorite appetizers, then took one with his thumb and index finger and brought it close to her lips, “May I?”. She opened her mouth and let him feed her, capturing his fingers as well and teasing them with her tongue and teeth and his breath hitched. “Hinako…”.

She decided to have mercy on him and drew back slowly, releasing his hand before munching on the treat and licking her lips suggestively, “It was delicious”, she purred, “But now it’s your turn”, she took one of the appetizers as well and he was more than glad to let her return the favor, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red that had nothing to do with the warm weather. He took small bites, inching closer and closer to her fingers until he took her hand in his and kissed her palm, then each finger pad, nibbling and sucking on them and she felt her body grow hot.

She was about to lean forward and kiss him, when he drew back and turned to open the basket once more, this time taking out a bottle of champagne, “I was saving it for a special occasion and I’d say this qualifies”, he said, “After all, six months ago this day we got together”. “You remember the exact day?”, Hinako asked, surprised and he chuckled softly. “Of course: my life began anew that day, how could I ever forget it?”, he answered.

She was so touched by his words and his thoughtfulness that she decided to give him a special reward for it, so when he reached for the flutes, she stopped him, “I have a better idea”. He looked at her curiously, “Oh?”. “Yeah”, her lips curved in a sensual and mischievous smirk as she began unbuttoning his shirt, “We don’t need the glasses”, she murmured in his ear. His blue eyes widened as he understood her meaning and a wide grin lightened up his face, “Oh, I see”, he laughed under his breath, “I had no idea you could be so naughty, my precious angel”.

They made short work of each other’s clothes, then Hinako gently pushed him down on the soft blanket and opened the bottle, letting some of the cold liquid drip on his naked body and he flinched at the change in temperature. “Cold, honey?”, she teased him. “A bit”, he admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’ll warm you up”, she promised, then proceeded to lick and suck the champagne from his skin, leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites from his neck to his collarbone, to his shoulders and following the path of each arm down to the fingers, then she moved back to his chest and gave her full attention to his hardened nubs and he moaned softly.

“Hinako…Ah, yes…Ah!”, he cried out when she reached his abdomen, his back arching in delight: a small pool of champagne had formed in his navel and she set to thoroughly lick and suck every single drop from it, knowing from experience that the feeling of her tongue there would drive him wild.

She stopped her ministrations only for a moment to look up at him and she felt herself fall in love with him all over again: he was so impossibly beautiful and sexy with his short blond hair disheveled, his cheeks flushed and his full lips parted to let out those delicious mewls and moans, that she couldn’t help capturing his mouth with her own in a passionate kiss, “I love you, Sanji”. “I…I loved you too, Hinako-swan”, he breathed, opening his amazing blue eyes and looking up at her with such love and lust that her knees felt weak.

She kissed him again, her hands slipping down to his hard shaft and she teased him by alternating between a gentle but firm grip and feather-light touches that let him begging for more and soon enough he was a writhing mess under her. “Hinako, _please_!”, he moaned loudly, his fists holding the blanket in a vice-like grip.

She chuckled and sat up, “You haven’t drunk you champagne yet, love”, she said and it took him a moment to understand, but when he did, he gave her a lustful grin and with a sudden burst of speed and strength, he rolled the two of them over so that she was lying under him.

His gaze roamed over her form with a mixture of awe and desire, “You’re so beautiful, my love, a goddess in the flesh. I am so blessed to have you”, he murmured, taking the bottle and showering her with its content and in an instant, his mouth was all over her, sucking on that sweet spot on her neck, mapping every inch of her skin with his lips and tongue and teeth as his hands teased her heated and already slick folds and his right thumb pressed lazy circles on her bud, sending shocks of delightful fire through every fiber of her body as she moaned his name breathlessly.

“Sanji, yes…Oh, my God, Sanji…Take me...”, she begged, she needed him so badly and she wasn’t ashamed to let him know. Her beloved cook grinned against her skin and drew back a little to look her in the eyes, “So you’re ready for the dessert?”, he asked and she nodded eagerly. “Yes!”.

“All right then”, he settled himself between her legs and slid inside her, slowly, savoring every second, letting her feel every inch of him against her tender flesh and his hands held her hips in a firm grip to prevent her from moving even as she asked for him to go faster, harder…When he was fully sheathed in her warmth, he took one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder, then started slamming into her without warning, fast and deep and hard but not too hard, just as she wanted him to and it was amazing.

She mewled his name over and over and dug her blunt nails into his back, leaving small crescent bruises on his skin and sending a shock of pain mingled with pleasure through him. “Hinako…I…I’m c-close…”, he stammered, his voice coming out as a low growl and the sound of it was enough to send her crashing into her own climax as she cried out his name loud enough to wake the dead. He felt her walls contracting around himself and could not hold back any longer, following her over the edge as he called her name and hid his face against her neck, his lips pressed against her burning skin.

After a long moment, he rolled off of her and lay at her side on the blanket, both of them panting and shaking with the last ripples of their high. “That was…Wonderful”, she managed to say, feeling lightheaded and out of breath but still better than ever. “It was. And you are”, he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, giving her that heart-melting smile of his. “We should do this again sometime”.

Sanji chuckled, “I’ll see what I can do, my love. Maybe I will be able to arrange something like this for our first anniversary”. “I’d love that”, she said, smiling back. “Me too”. They lay there in the warm sun for a while, catching their breath and basking in each other’s closeness, then they redressed themselves and finally had their picnic, feeding each other, talking and laughing long into the day.

And when the Sun began to set and they gathered their things to rejoin with the crew for dinner, Hinako looked at Sanji walking at her side and felt the luckiest woman in the world.

THE END


End file.
